Hogwarts is Held Captive
by CaelumScriptor
Summary: It's Zephyrine's second year of Hogwarts. Her life seems perfect. Then Hogwarts is taken captive by the last people anyone would expect. Will Zephyrine ever live to see the Hogwarts she once knew? Or will she be saying there for the rest of her life?
1. The Arival

****Okay, I know that what happens in this story is totally impossible, but it was in my head, so I needed to get it out. I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and a few OCs.****

I sat down on my bed in the girls dormitory, daydreaming. My mind wandered to the first year at Hogwarts - the best year I ever had and probably will ever have. Those were the days were you could do whatever you want whenever with the only people above you, the professors. This year would have been perfect too. In fact, it was for the first few minutes, then they came - the muggles. Because of them we can't do anything. Well, it wouldn't be good if we did, unless you want everyone to know what you did. Muggles have transformed this beautiful place from a wonderland to a prison. They somehow found out about us and decided to observe us. They are everywhere watching everything to do. They say that they want to learn about us- a new discovery. They say that they want to tell the world about us. We cant allow that to happen. The professors intend on placing a memory charm on them. I remember how it happened clearly; as clearly as it was yesterday.

Zephyrine sat on the Ravenclaw table watching the Sorting while fiddling with her long, curly brown hair. Well not really watching, she was only looking out to see what house her cousin Lucretia and Ariana. She really didn't care what house the others were in. Her sister, as her surname began with an 'A,' was one of the first.

"Allison, Ariana."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered as she joined them. Not so long after her cousin was called.

"Carter, Lucretia."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Zephyrine clapped along with the rest of her house. Lucretia walked towards her and sat in the empty seat next to her.

"Congratulations, Lucy."

"Yeah, whatever." Lucretia tried to act indifferent about it, but she must have been proud.

Names were called after other names, and Zephyrine only paid half her attention, clapping absentmindedly whenever someone was sorted into Ravenclaw. After the Sorting, Professor McGonagall stood up to to speak.

"Welcome to Hog-"

BANG.

Everyone jumped and looked around to see were the sound was coming from. The entrance door flew open. In came about twenty or maybe even more people. They weren't even dressed as wizards and witches. They were muggles. Instantly, people began to whisper.

"Who ar-"

"They can-"

Zephyrine heard her friend Jennifer ask: "Wait a minute, are those muggles?" She sounded like she couldn't believe it, and Zephyrine felt the same way. Hogwarts was enchanted so that those of non-magical blood couldn't see it existed. Not to mention the muggles lacked the innate power of magic that wizards and witches did. Some of her fellow students voiced their surprise.

"Muggles?"

"But how-?"

"I don't know what else they could be." replied Zephyrine to Jennifer, trying to keep her voice even. She had no idea what they would do.

"I read that-"

"Wait how-?"

"Then how did they get in?" said Lucretia, watching both the entering muggles and her cousin with mild surprise.

"This is so confu-"

"I don't even.."

"No idea." said Zephyrine.

Why are-?"

The muggles clapped to get everyone attention. The biggest of them - who Zephyrine assumed to be the leader- stepped forwards.

"Evening, witches and wizards." he said in a deep voice. Male, she thought.

There were gasps from everyone. How did they find out about us? Zephyrine asked to herself.

"We shall be staying here for some time. We would like to hear about your lifestyle. We will observe different classes and activities you do."

"As if we were some unknown species.." muttered Jenifer indignantly, "We are humans like them. The only difference is that we are witches and wizards and they are not."

"I know!" Zephyrine whispered back.

"Wait you can't-" the professors said at once.

'Yes we can," the leader said, glaring. "And I will like to warn you, if any of you do anything bad to us, we will do worse."

The feast went by in silent with whispers instead of the usual loud chatters, everyone keeping an eye on the muggles who invaded their second home. After deserts, the students went to their dormitories to sleep.

Okay, that's it for now. Don't expect the next chapter too soon. After all I am writing about five stories at once, and I do have school work and a family. Reviews are appreciated, I need to see what you think.


	2. Author's Note: Discontinuation

Okay, Hello to whomever is reading this, for whatever reason you are. Its been a long time like several years?Just to let you know, from now on this story is officially discontinued.

Unfortunately, this story is going nowhere. When I wrote this story, I didn't think about making a clear plot. Also, I have no inspiration. I really have no idea how to continue this. Lastly, the main reason I am no longer writing fanfictions is school. School is not as easy as it used to be. Its tough. I need to put my full effort on school and put everything else secondary.

Okay, I think that sums up everything. So to those who are actually reading this: Goodbye, most likely forever. I will probably not be reviewing fanfics or any of that sort later. The most I do now is read without logging in. If you do have any good fanfics you think I will like, send them to me. It will probably better than reading stories I don't really care for, like I am doing now.


End file.
